Typically, newly harvested grain will not be immediately consumed or processed. Rather, harvested grain will typically be stored for some period of time in large storage vessels such as grain bins. Often, during this storage period, the grain will be cured to reduce its moisture content and thereby render it more suitable for long term storage.
Grain storage poses one particularly well known problem; controlling the temperature of the grain. Grain bins typically include one or more fans to force air through the stored grain and also often include heat lamps or other heat sources so that heat can be forced through the grain. In order to make appropriate use of these devices, however, the operator must have information regarding grain temperature. This problem raises substantial problems in part because the temperature of the grain in one area may be substantially different than the temperature of the grain at another area in the grain mass.
Knowing grain temperature is important because too high a temperature can lead to undesired metabolic activity on the part of the grain itself, or the creation and support of mildew and other spoilage contributing factors. On the other hand, too low a temperature can impede the curing process.
A number of problems are associated with monitoring grain temperature in such a setting. As noted above, grain temperature can vary from place to place within the grain mass itself. Furthermore, obtainment, installation and later operation of a temperature monitoring system must be cost effective. Also, grain bins represent a harsh environment for operating delicate instruments, and this factor represents a significant obstacle to the design and manufacture of an appropriate grain temperature monitor. Finally, such a monitor should be relatively easy to use.
Furthermore, a different problem exists in that different operators have different temperature monitor requirements. For instance, some operators may only need to monitor temperature in a single area in a number of grain bins. In opposition to this, other operators may wish to measure grain temperature at a number of places within a single grain bin. Similarly, whereas some operators may need only a visible signal regarding temperature conditions, other operators may wish an audible sound to alert them of preselected conditions. Finally, some operators may not be concerned with providing an alarm as such, but prefer instead that fans, heaters or other grain conditioning equipment activate or deactivate automatically depending upon the temperature of the grain.
To date, no one device as set forth in the prior art meets all of these needs.